


Supercorp Firsts

by touchfinish



Series: What the Future Holds [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding Time, Connected to Another Fic, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Pranking, first I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: This post starts a series of 'firsts' for Lena and Kara as a couple. The stories will be tied to my series: 'What the Future Holds' and 'In the Past'. At the end of both stories, we left off with Kara sitting with Lena in the present after just being switched into the right time. This story picks up where the others left off telling their story through a collection of one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

_Day of Kara’s Return to the Present_

Kara gently runs her fingers along Lena’s jaw. “I saw it. I lived it. Lena- it’s real. I promise.”

 

Lena barely blinks back the tears that threaten to slide down her cheeks. The promise of a future she has not yet lived seems too fragile to hold onto. No matter the proof that starred them both in the face.

 

“How about some food?” Lena offers hoping Kara won’t turn her down.

 

“I’ll never say no to that!”

 

Lena chuckles at her enthusiasm and pulls out her phone to order in. While she orders, Kara leans over her shoulder resting her head on her shoulder. Making suggestions and persuading Lena into ordering a small buffet’s worth. The brunette still grumbles and insists on getting healthy options.

 

“I promise to eat at least two servings of vegetables.”

 

“ _Four,_ ” Lena insists with an eyebrow arched, “don’t think I haven’t figured out what a normal amount of food is for you in the last couple of days.”

 

Kara flushes but doesn’t grumble further. Looks like Lena knowing her secret will come with pros _and_ cons. She nods and then spies a letter on the coffee table with her own name written in her handwriting.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Future Kara left you a note.” Lena hesitates, “Do you want to read it while I put the gun in a bag? I know you need to return this and something we borrowed from Winn later. I can give you some privacy while I put it all in order.”

 

“You know my secret now Lena, you can stay while I read a simple letter.”

 

Lena only hums in response, “Future you seemed to want it to be private. If you want to share after you read it, I’m all ears.”

 

Kara nods and begins reading the letter. She makes mental notes as she reads so she can remember these conversations later. She’s sure some of these topics will be coming up again later. Especially conversations she had while she was at the DEO. _Geez_. She got blasted out of the closet with Lena and they’re not even actually dating yet. Kara throws the letter down onto the table with a huff. Falling back onto the pillows on Lena’s couch.

 

“That bad?” Lena asks returning. She nudges Kara’s feet to make room for her to sit on the other end of the couch.

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“That’s vague.” Lena chuckles.

 

Kara sits up and stares into Lena’s eyes. Studying her face for subtle differences from the future Lena. This Lena is still a little more guarded. There’s a tightness in her eyes and an unsteadiness in her smiles that suggests she’s nervous. Future Lena was never this nervous with her. Never this unsure. Kara _has_ to fix it.

 

“Go on a date with me.”

 

“What?” Lena blinks.

 

“Go out. On a date. With me. Like Kara Danvers me. Unless you want to date Supergirl me. I think we should really pick one or the other though.” Kara begins to babble, but Lena cuts her off.

 

“Kara Danvers.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to date the Kara Danvers version of you. Well, I want to date all of you. But the version I want the public to know about is the Kara Danvers one.”

 

“Really?” Kara’s shocked.

 

She doesn’t expect anyone to pick Kara Danvers over Supergirl her. Anytime someone learns her secret, the Supergirl/Kara Zor-EL version overtakes her relationships with them. James became a superhero to work with her. Mon-EL had liked working with Supergirl over Kara Danvers for a job. Winn had completely changed jobs once he got on team Supergirl. While she loves her friends and their support, it rarely feels like Kara Danvers is the top pick.

 

“Really,” Lena smiles nervously blushing and looking up at Kara beneath her lashes.

 

“ _Why?_ ” Kara can’t wrap her head around it.

 

Lena shrugs, “Kara Danvers is the one I fell in love with. Not Supergirl. Kara is the one who looks out for me. Invites me over for holidays so I won’t be alone. The one who goes out to eat with me and stands beside me. Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are my superhero, not Supergirl.”

 

That final line is what does Kara’s heart in. Lena’s said something similar before, but she didn’t know she was Supergirl then. Supergirl has saved Lena’s life multiple times. She’s saved her from helicopter crashes, being shoved off buildings, and from numerous attacks on her life. Yet, Lena still considers _Kara_ to be her superhero.

 

Kara doesn’t think. She acts. Moving faster than she should, she leans forward to cradle Lena’s face between her hands. When she remembers to slow down, she searches Lena’s eyes for understanding. She wants Lena to understand her desires before she acts on them. To make sure it’s not too much for her Lena. Lena lets Kara know she’s ready by completing her actions for her. Leaning forward, Lena brings her lips to Kara’s.

 

Kissing Lena is the softest, sweetest think Kara has ever experienced. It feels like home to her. More like home than Krypton or anywhere on Earth has felt in a long time. Kara breaths in Lena’s perfume and tries to commit everything to memory. She wants to remember how soft Lena’s skin is, how fragile yet present she feels between Kara’s hands. How she has to break their kiss every so often to pull a shaky breath into her lungs.

 

_Lena is her home, and her future has been sealed with a kiss._


	2. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the timing of the series is a mess with what's canon. Before I had been going along the storyline of Alex with Maggie, but I don't know what Alex's personal life is at now for this story. I refer to some events from this season, but I'm not writing them in as something that has happened yet. Lena hasn't partnered directly with the DEO yet, and Reign isn't in the story. In my head, I still love Alex and Maggie and will write them as a couple in the future, but that not been addressed yet. Instead, I'm focusing on Alex's friendship with Lena because that will be consistent going forward in this story. Alex does still become director of the DEO though.
> 
> There was a request on one of my stories to show Alex talking about the time traveling with them, and I do touch on it a little here. Lena mentions a reaction Alex and Winn had with the couple over Future Kara taking some of the technology from the DEO before. There is no explanation of what happens for Alex to become the director. I'm sorry if it's not quite what readers wanted. If you leave more comments, I'll try to write in more about that scenario. 
> 
> Also, Happy Pride Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay. I've looked back over the stories in this series, and have tried to come up with more one-shots that will give answers to questions for my lovely readers. Your comments have gotten me past my writer's block! While it may not be exactly what was wanted, I hope you enjoy it all the same! More will be coming! Hopefully, a chapter with their first date will be worked in before this one later as well. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Lena.”

 

“Lena…”

 

_“Babe!”_

 

Lena’s head finally snaps up to stare at Kara. Her eyes blinking into awareness away from her screen. Zero awareness registers on the pale features of the young CEO. Anything Kara had been saying for the last few minutes has gone unheard.

 

“What are you doing?” Kara shoves a bite of food into her mouth.

 

Lena’s eyes flashback down to her laptop. “Nothing…”

 

Kara is beside Lena and hovering over her shoulder in a flash. Squinting at the screen while she tries to figure out what has her girlfriend’s undivided attention on their lunch break. The attention that is usually reserved for her. She remembers to hold her food up high and out of Lena’s grasp. The last time she’d gotten too close to Lena during lunch she’d spilled food on her, and it was _not_ something Lena was letting her live down.

 

_“Kara!”_

 

Lena jumps and frantically reaches out to her keyboard. Swiveling her computer mouse around to click at the screen.  Stretching her arm out when Kara pulls her chair back from the desk. Twirling her away and out of reach from the screen. Lunch is plopped onto the desk as Kara leans in closer to make sure she’s _really_ seeing what she’s seeing.

 

 _“Lena!”_ Kara admonishes.

 

Lena struggles to twist her chair back around and forward from where Kara’s shoved her across the floor a little farther than what was probably intended. “It’s not what it looks like!”

 

“This is _exactly_ what it looks like!”

 

“Please don’t be mad!”

 

“You’re hacking the DEO!”

 

Lena’s face flushes guiltily as she holds up her thumb and pointer finger. Squeezing them close together. “Only a little bit.”

 

“It’s Alex’s first week as DEO director!”

 

“That’s why it’s only a little bit! And you're the one who suggested it!” Lena defends.

 

"I did not!" 

 

"Some version of you did," Lena mumbles under her breath. 

 

Kara huffs and turns back around to study the screen. It’s been a long time since she’s given actual effort in computer sciences, but dating Lena has been a great mental challenge. If anyone can keep up with what was Kryptonian sciences, it’s the young Luthor. The brunette’s skills are unmatched by anyone at this time. Lena shoves her chair up against Kara’s leg and tries to distract her. Pulling at the blonde’s pant leg and grabbing at her keyboard but to no avail. It only takes another moment before Kara gasps, appalled.

 

“Are you spamming the DEO with memes?!”

 

“It’s only your sister’s computer!”

 

_“Lena!”_

“I’ll stop!” Lena holds up her hands in surrender. Blinking her large green eyes innocently while flashing a dimpled remorseful smile that was _almost_ believable.

 

“You’re the one who is going to have to deal with Alex.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes. “What’s she going to do? Poke me with a stick?”

 

“How long has this been going on?” Kara does her best Supergirl stance. Feet wide and hands on her hips, but it lacks the same intimidation factor when she’s in the Kara Danvers dress slacks and sweater.

 

“A few days?” Lena shrugs. “She started Monday and today is what? Wednesday?”

 

“Alex is going to be sooooo mad.”  


“This is what she gets for teasing us about the time travel mess. Her and Winn made your life a nightmare for weeks any time you wanted to check out any more alien technology.” Lena shrugs shooing Kara back out of the way so she can wheel back into place. She moves Kara’s lunch to the far corner of her desk.

 

"Yeah, sure. I'm the one they had the issue with checking out all the alien technology." 

 

“Hmm,” Lena hums ignoring the topic of who all the alien technology was really for. Instead, she begins clicking out of the programs on her computer. Putting a stop to her fun for the rest of their shared lunch break. She really may be taking things too far. There hasn’t been near enough retaliation from Alex or Winn anyways…

 

The doors burst Lena’s office burst open, and Kara hurls herself in front of Lena. A metal ball bounces off of her and blue smoke curls out of it. There’s a whooshing sound as more balls are launched into the room. They bounce off of walls and furniture until they’re also rolling across the floor. Different colors of smoke shoot out of the sides of each ball as they spin wildly across the floor. Clouding the room in a rainbow haze.

 

Kara mourns her lunch for only a fraction of a second before she picks up Lena and hauls her onto the balcony of her L-Corp office at inhuman speeds. She's supporting her girlfriend as Lena coughs out the smoke she’d accidentally inhaled before Kara had been able to move them outside. Both girls shriek as Lena’s glass window is loudly splattered with paint pellets. None break the glass, but the rapid-fire action of the unexpected paint guns makes both of their hearts skip a beat. They watch from the other side of the glass as the window is covered in a rainbow of paints, and smoke of equally colorful design spills out the open door.

 

When the sound of paint pellets stops, a masked DEO agent pops his head through the open door. The agent lifts his gas mask slightly to speak. A huge grin is splitting his face. He's young and clearly overly pleased with himself. 

 

“Hey, Ms. Luthor. Ms. Danvers. Real sorry about all this. But it was orders from the new director. Most fun I’ve had in ages though! Man! Was the director on a tirade when she gave us our orders for today. She and Mr. Schott have been fuming and scheming for days! Guess Ms. Luthor here really gave them a run for their money. Can't wait to see what happens next!”

 

“Seriously!” Kara stomps her foot in frustration. This whole ordeal had scared her to death and possibly blown her cover if any of the agents had noticed her moving Lena out of the building, and it was all because of Lena and Alex pranking each other. 

 

“Oh yeah! We’ve been getting spammed with memes for _daaaaays_! Thought the director was going to lose it when the Babadook kept popping up waving a little rainbow flag during her presentation yesterday. Kept yelling at Winn but even he couldn't get it under control before the next one popped up. Hilarious!” The young agent was all smiles. “Also! This is the last bit! See you, ladies, later!”

 

The agent tossed a disk the size of a hockey puck towards them on the balcony. It rolled across the ground stopping at Kara’s feet as the agent stepped back inside calling for everyone to clear out. Both girls shrieked and jumped again when the disk _popped_ and confetti rained out of it. Lady Gaga’s ‘ _Born this Way’_ playing through tiny speakers on the side.

 

“I thought you said it was only on Alex’s computer.” Kara groans.

 

Lena grins sheepishly. “It was… today.”


	3. 'I love you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written a while ago, but I've been waiting to post it because my updates so far aren't exactly in the order I want them to be in. I may do some tweaking later, but I really like this chapter personally. It's a lot of fluffy and tooth-rotting sweetness. 
> 
> Lena's POV mostly.

Kara is stretched out in bed on her stomach. Her smooth muscular back turned up and being warmed by the sunlamps in their bedroom. She lies naked and freshly showered beneath the bed sheets. They’re trialing Lena’s first prototype of a new home sunlamp, and so far, it is working wonders. Kara can now lie comfortably in their bed rejuvenating her powers instead of in the DEO med bay.

 

Today’s alien fight was still playing on the news in the background. Lena sits in bed beside her girlfriend, mindlessly tracing patterns on her back while she watches the media footage play on mute in the background.

 

Over and over again, Lena watches the alien knock Kara through a building. Kara soaring back at the alien with her fist out. The alien catching her arm and tossing her into the ground last second. Her girlfriend bouncing across the concrete like a stone across the water. Lena winces every single time it starts over.

 

Eventually, the CEO has to turn the news off. She knows Alex and her team showed up to distract the alien which allowed Kara to take it down. The whole fight hadn’t even been that long, but the news had been replaying it for hours. Glancing down at her sleeping girlfriend, Lena studies her with watery eyes. She’s dating _Supergirl_. Perhaps the only woman strong enough to survive the kind of dangers that come with dating a Luthor.

 

Everyday Lena watches Kara rush into fights. Apprehending aliens from species she’s never even heard of. She catches Lena when she’s pushed out of her building. Steps in front of her whenever an assassin pulls the trigger of a gun aimed at her. Lena slowly becoming more comfortable with her nearly invulnerable girlfriend. Headlines use wording like ‘invulnerable’ and ‘indestructible’ lure her into a false reassurance that Kara will never leave or get hurt. Never get killed. Her Kryptonian DNA that is being empowered by their sun nearly convinces Lena that the headlines are true.

 

It’s not until an incidence like today occurs that remind Lena how wrong the headlines always are. The alien fight had left Kara weak and battered. She’d pushed herself too far and had solar flared bringing the alien in. It had left Kara injured, and it wasn’t the first, last, or only time it would happen. Kara would continue to put herself in the path of danger to help others _every time._ No matter what it cost her personally.

 

Lena’s finger begins tracing a new pattern on Kara’s skin. Her nail scratching so lightly on her skin Kara probably can’t even feel it. Starting at one shoulder blade and moving down and across her back, Lena writes the three words pulsing on repeat in her heart.

 

Kara stirs and shakes her hair out of her face as she turns her head towards Lena. Her eyelids never open. Strong arms moving from under the pillow to wrap around Lena’s waist. Pulling their bodies together until Kara’s upper body is cuddled into Lena’s lap with her face nuzzled into her soft stomach. Inhaling deeply and shifting around until she finds a comfortable position to lay while still maintaining the contact Lena knows Kara craves.

 

Lena finally feels the overheated weight of her girlfriend settle peacefully in her lap, and she begins tracing the words on her back again. Running her other hand through damp blonde curls. Twisting them into a knot off her girlfriend’s back.

 

“I love you too, Lena.” Kara murmurs softly.

 

Lena’s hand freezes on the small of her back. Startled by her girlfriend’s voice. Her throat suddenly thick with emotion she can’t swallow down. Looking down, she sees Kara’s blue eyes peeking up at her sleepily.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Lena chokes out.

 

The arm wrapped around Lena’s waist flexes and Lena is shifted by her girlfriend. Her body pulled down the bed until she’s lying beside the blonde. Face to face, bodies pressed closed together with Kara’s limbs tangling in her own. Kara gently brushes some dark hair out of Lena’s face so she can stare into her eyes. Making sure Lena has to hear her this time, Kara repeats her words.

 

“I love you, Lena.”

 

“I love you too, Kara.” 


	4. First Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks about Kara and Lena getting a dog, but this is a different spin on that precious story. (Based loosely on some of my own life experiences) I’m doubt that Kryptonians would ever have allergies but I’m taking some creative liberties here. This also allows Lena to be extra and spoil Kara with something precious.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any errors. -was not carefully edited yet-

Kara’s first year on Earth was full of exciting and terrifying new experiences. Bright colors, new sounds, and exciting smells had her on near constant sensory over-load. Nearly all foods gave Kara an exciting thrill. Pizza, pot stickers, and the delicious variety of sweets available on Earth were all delightful and consumed in mass quantities. The smell of laundry soap and the green woods soothed her. The few things that still truly bothered, after receiving her new glasses, were loud sounds and the four-legged creature called a cat.

 

Cats. Kittens. The adorable, fluffy creatures that roamed regularly around people’s homes caused Kara to have horrible reactions. Her first interaction with the tiny animals had been, initially, an over-whelming positive. The first cat she had seen was a long haired black cat  with two white paws that is owned by their closest neighbor. The feline roams the outdoors while they’re at work. The cat had streaked across the Danver’s backyard and darted up their driveway when Kara had stepped outside. Coming to rest on one of the comfy sun-warmed chairs on their deck, the feline had stretched and lazily laid down to rest.

 

With Kara’s approach, the cat had looked up at her and instantly began rumbling the most soothing of sounds. Echoing deep from its chest, Kara reaches out a trembling hand for the animal to sniff. After much odd head-butting, the cat had warmed up quickly to her touch. Enough so, that Kara felt brave enough to pick up warm body. Pressing her face into the soft fur, Kara inhales a refreshing odor that has a hint of grass to it. The cat practically vibrates in her arms as Kara strokes his chin. That is, until Kara starts sneezing.

 

Her reaction is almost violent. A chain reaction of uncontrollable sneezes that send the light weight deck furniture flying startle her new friend. The cat leaps from her arms and darts to the stairs. Kara’s eyes begin to sting and water. She blinks them furiously and rubs beneath her glasses trying to sooth the uncomfortable itch.

 

“Kara!” Eliza’s voice can be heard through the glass. There’s a puff of air that signals the door sliding open. “Are you alright? What’s going on?”

 

Kara continues sneezing and rubbing blearily at her eyes. Trying to hold back a powerful sneeze that will surely startle the creature more. Hearing the distinct sound of the animal rubbing against the railing, Kara points in the animal’s general direction. Eliza follows her finger and spy’s the neighbor’s cat.

 

“Oh, Mittens!” Eliza coos. Right before Kara sneezes hard enough that it lifts her briefly into the air. “Oh, dear.”

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong!” Kara moans wiping at her nose miserably.

 

“Let me see,” Eliza lifts Kara’s chin and studies her face. “were you just petting the neighbor’s cat, Mittens?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Well, looks like you’re allergic to cat’s dear. Let’s find out if allergy medicine works on you.” Eliza leads Kara inside, and that’s one of the last times Kara’s every really held a cat or a kitten. Much to her dismay.

 

* * *

**Years Later**

 

The adorable creatures torment Kara. Every time she sees one, it’s a struggle not to lose herself in their cuteness. Naturally, she caves every so often while she’s young. Testing how bad this new allergy is. The allergy attacks do seem to improve with age, but they never go away. Kara is simply allergic to cats. Not even the best allergy treatments Eliza can find rid her of the itchy reactions. The blonde’s allergy does not stop her from appreciating the beautiful creatures from a far. Something Lena finds great amusement in.

 

Lena learns of Kara’s allergy early on in their friendship. Before they start dating. They pass an adorable kitten on the street that Kara stops to coo over and snap numerous pictures of. Ever the cat lover, Lena scoops down to pick up the kitten. Cuddling the tiny animal before holding it out to Kara.

 

“Oh, I can’t.” Kara steps away from Lena and the kitten. Her eyes wide.

 

Lena’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline, “You… can’t?”

 

“I’m allergic. Look but don’t touch.”

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena deposits the cat back down before brushing off her blouse and pulling out some sanitizer. “How bad is it?”

 

Kara shrugs, “It’s gotten better over the years but definitely not an experience I enjoy.”

 

“Is it all cats?”

 

“All the ones I’ve encountered.”

 

Lena mulls over this information for years. Years when their friendship blossoms and eventually takes a romantic turn. Their dating becoming serious enough that they decide to move with each other. They spend months working out their routines and settling into their life together. In all that time, Lena doesn’t forget about Kara’s allergy or her joy found in the tiny animal that causes it.

 

“Lee, are you home?” Kara calls after she lands in their bedroom through the window that’s open and waiting for her.

 

Her girlfriend’s soft voice rises above the television program Kara can hear playing, “Living room!”

 

After a quick wardrobe change, Kara practically skips down the hallway towards the living room. Nothing is better than coming home to her girlfriend and cuddling on the couch in sweats. Lena in lounge wear with hair damp from a shower feels like home to Kara. The familiar steady heart beat warms the Kryptonian from the inside out. A strange, faster but smaller heartbeat echoes in the apartment.

 

“Lee?”

 

“Kara!” Lena grins at her over the couch. Angling her body sideways on the couch to get a better view. “Come cuddle.”

 

Never one to resist that invitation, Kara gently leaps over the back of the couch. Landing gently in front of Lena before pulling her in for a kiss. Humming contentedly against soft lips and breathing in the scent of shampoo, body wash, and…. what is that new scent? A faint scent of clay, the outdoors, and distinctly animalistic mars Lena’s usual smell.

 

“Were you petting animals today?” Kara squints her eyes trying to rationalize why Lena would still smell like that after a shower. Her nose wrinkling up.

 

A huge toothy grin splits across the young CEO’s face. “I was.”

 

“You still smell like it.”

 

“Well, that might be because…. I brought one home with me…”

 

“What?!” Kara squeals, “Is is a puppy? A bunny?”

 

“No, well… it’s kind of an experiment.”

 

“An experiment?”

 

“Yeah…” Lena wiggles around in her hoodie pocket before tugging out the smallest kitten Kara’s ever seen. It mews and protests its removal from the warm hidey-hole. Tiny claws flex and a stripped tail flicks as it struggles for balance in Lena’s palm. The kitten’s fur is a shiny and printed with a distinct cheetah pattern that still looks downy.

 

“Is that a baby cheetah?”

 

“No, but it’s sort of mixed with one.” Lena cups the squirming bundle with her other hand now. “It’s a special breed I was doing some research on. Officially, the kitten is on loaner for now, but if you want… we might be able to keep it.”

 

“Ohh…” Kara deflates, “I… I can’t…”

 

“Just, give it a try. Hold it.” Lena prompts holding the kitten out to Kara. When it climbs out of Lena’s grip, Kara gently catches the tiny body in her hands.

 

“Its so….” Kara’s voice is full of wonder, “soft… and beautiful.”

 

“It’s a Bengal kitten. They’re supposed to by hypo-allergenic.”

 

“What?”

 

“Bengal cats are supposed to be fairly hypo-allergenic because they’re mixed with Asian leopard. Nothing is 100%, of course, but the reports on them sounded good. I looked into some breeders and… well… I kind of, rented one? For us to test out.”

 

Kara’s eyes snap up hopefully. Trusting Lena not to tease her with such a precious animal without reason. Soft mewing draws her attention down to the tiny orange kitten with black spots. Studying the tiny body. Well, she has to find out if it’s really hypo-allergenic or not. Might as well go all in. Kara lifts the kitten to her face and nuzzles into the baby’s fur inhaling deeply.  While the feeling of the kitten’s downy fur does make nose twitch, she waits patiently for any other reaction. And she waits. And waits.

 

Nothing happens.

 

“Lena,” Kara whispers. Pulling the kitten to her face and inhaling one more time. Rubbing the soft body against her cheek. She feels little paws swat at her hair and giggles.  “Lee,”

 

“What do you think?” Lena’s voice is hopeful.

 

“Nothing itches. I don’t have to sneeze!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Nothing! Not a thing!” Kara is floating a little in her excitement. Mushing the little ball of fluff to her face again and again. Inhaling the sweet kitten scent that she’s been denied so long.

 

“Awesome!” There’s a giddiness to Lena’s tone that pulls Kara’s gaze away from her new favorite creature. “Because it’s recommended they come in pairs.” Lena pulls out a second, silver and white kitten with the same black spots from her hoodie pocket. “I also _technically_ bought them instead of renting them, like I said...”

 

There’s a slight hesitation in her tone that let’s Kara know keeping the kittens is completely her decision. Lena is just trying to give her a gift. A precious gift that, normally, Kara wouldn’t be able to have. Which Lena knows. Warmth infuses her body in a rush that boils over. Kara surges forward to give her girlfriend a searing kiss. Smiling into the kiss while she cradles the amazing woman’s face in her hands.

 

“I love you,” Kara whispers softly.

 

**Two weeks later**

 

“So, what’d you name these little guys?” Alex murmurs with a baby voice. She’s nose to nose with the silver kitten she’s been cuddling since she arrived at sister and her girlfriend’s apartment.

 

“Well, you’re holding Byte, B-y-t-e.”

 

“Why’d you name it- _ow_!” Alex jumps pulling the kitten away from her face. She softly rubs her nose where the kitten had sunk its teeth into her. Lena shoots her a cheeky grin.

 

“Obvious reason. We just got creative with the spelling.”

 

“Cute. She’s _real_ cute.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena chuckles before leaning down to scoop up the little boy kitten that Kara had named, “And this, is Meowgi.”

 

“ _Meowgi_?”

 

“Yeah…. like a play on- “

 

“ _Ugh_! The Karate Kid. Mr. Miyagi. Kara is obsessed with that movie and every version of it. “

 

“Yeah,” Lena’s sigh is dopey and filled with love, “she’s worth the cheesy names and bad puns though.”


End file.
